Konoha Idol, Come One, Come All
by Never Again67
Summary: [KibaxOCxShika] What happens when Idol comes to Konoha? What happens when Enemies get together in a competion? One word: Chaos. [Please send in OCs, I will need them in my story]


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto in any ways but I do own Meya and all the other OCs I threw in there so enjoy . I know that my OC said that she made up of the songs but it is owned by Kelly Clarkson and her greatness.

This is set in modern times but everything is the same like the Hokage and all the Characters.

Ages:

Meya: 18

Shikamaru: 18

Ino: 17

Sakura: 18

Hinata: 17

Neji: 20

TenTen: 19

Lee: 19

Sasuke: 17

Kiba: 18

Chouji:18

Naruto: 18

Konohamaru: 14

* * *

"Sing! Sing! Sing!" everyone chanted. We were all at a New Years party and they were trying to get me to sing. Everyone thought I sang really well except me…I didn't really knew how well I sang.

"Fine, I'll sing!" I screamed getting on the small stage. I grabbed the microphone and started to sing a song that I wrote.

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

The crowd applauded and I got off stage greeted by Kiba and Shikamaru.

"I never knew you sang, you're an amazing singer." Kiba said making me blush.

While Kiba was off flirting with some other girls Shikamaru and I went to the bar. I ordered a wine while we ordered some beer.

"This is the best party. Everyone's here!"

"You needed this you were always taking care of Konohamaru and with your job so you needed a break." Shikamaru responded.

"Thanks Shika-kun."

"For what?"

"For taking me here I never even knew this place existed."

He gave a small chuckle and we turned to the stage. There was a big screen counting down… 40 more seconds.

"Forty, Thirty –nine…" The crowd chanted. I felt bad because I never got to spend New Years with my family. They got killed by a deadly fire. My uncle died a few years ago and so did my grandfather. I miss them all. "Twenty, Nineteen…" Last New Years Sakura pushed me into a fountain because I sang and she probably got jealous. "Eighteen…"

I felt a rush as happiness as I saw my friends. I ran toward Shikamaru with a big smile. We started to countdown. "Ten, Nine , Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One."

"Happy New Year!" We screamed. I hugged Shikamaru and then looked for my other friends. I heard a shriek as Ino came running towards me. "Happy New Year!" She screamed in my ear.

"Happy New Year Babe." I heard someone say. I turned around and I found myself locking lips with Kiba. I pushed him away into a table.

"I told you we're over!" I screamed as memories came into my head. I started crying as I grabbed Konohamaru's hand and pulled him away.

"Where are we going?"

"Home!" I screamed. More tears started running down my face.

Kiba told me to meet him here…_I thought to myself. I looked around but Kiba was no where in sight._

"_Kiba, I'm getting mad now…where are you?" I said to no one. I started walking as I heard something._

"_Kiba you're so cute…" I heard, probably Sakura. I frowned but I didn't think the worst. I stayed to hear a bit more._

"_So are you…you're the only girl for me." Kiba said giving her a pasionate kiss._

_My heart fell as tears came out. I can't believe him! I gave him one year of my life…and this is what is comes to._

"_How could you!" I screamed throwing a kunai is him, barely missing him. "I thought you loved me…but that's a whole different story…we're over, done!" I screamed running home. I started sobbing down the streets not caring if people saw me the followed me home but I answered him by throwing more kunais at him._

He cheated on me with the person I hated most and now he kissed me again. As I entered my small house I slammed the door and ran up to my room. I slammed that door too and fell on my bed crying.

"Happy New Years Kiba." I whispered.

* * *

I promise the next chapter will be MUCH longer . Review please! Message me if you want to know more about my Oc because I didn't give much information here. / 


End file.
